Vinnie, Look What I Did!
by PastelSweet
Summary: "Why so nervous, Vinnie?" she questioned somewhat innocently, attempting to hide the laughter in her voice. Yuffentine drabble.
1. Chapter 1

****

**Hey people deciding to read this. This is my first crack at a ff7 fic, so i'm not sure if im going in the right direction or not. As we all know, this is for the Yuffie and Vincent Valentine pairing, one that im very partial to. I hope i got these guys in character, and if not... ah well. Anywho, read and kiindly review, and i may just love you forever. And ever. If theres any errors i apologize, i speed wrote this and i never re-read my work, it makes me dislike it. R&R :)  
Disclaimer- I dont own anything to do with anything of this. Except my imagination... if you can call it that.**

Yuffie sat across the table from a nervous Vincent Valentine, a massive grin plastered on her pretty face. Why she had that smile was unknown to Vincent, and quite frankly, he didn't want to know. Whenever a certain ninja got that look on her face, absolute disaster was sure to ensue.

He grew more nervous with each passing second, surprised that Yuffie was able to sit still for so long. His crimson eyes darted from her unnerving face to Tifa, who was looking quite interested in Yuffie's unusual behavior, then back to the short haired ninja.

"Why so nervous, Vinnie?" she questioned somewhat innocently, attempting to hide the laughter in her voice. Vincent continued staring at her, convinced that if he moved… she would pull some kind of horrific trick on him. He heard Tifa chuckle quietly in the background, and was too afraid to look. Surely if he turned his attention away from the girl for more than one second, something awful was sure to happen.

"…" was his unsurprising response, trying to hide further in his cloak. This prompted Yuffie's grin to grow even _wider,_ something Vincent thought impossible. Slowly, she stood up, exaggerating her movements to add drama… oh, how she loved creating drama. Vincent watched cautiously with unblinking eyes, keeping his arms firmly folded across his chest. He heard the bar's door open and a person walk inside, but he didn't turn to acknowledge them.

"Heya Cloud," her cheery voice greeted him, her scary smile still stuck on her face. Cloud mumbled a response, but headed straight up the stairs with Tifa following him. Yuffie was looking back at him now, her smile practically splitting her face in two.

"Heh. Heh. Heh."

"…" He had no idea what to say to her random, menacing laugh. He had absolutely no idea what was going on. She was just standing there, looking like a deranged serial killer when she plopped back down on her seat. She leant forward on the table, resting her elbows on the table and placing her chin in her hands, inches away from his face.

"You wanna know what I did, Vinnie?" She breathed, her sweet breath blowing right into his face. Her childish face now looked serious as the smile abruptly fell from her face, as she moved even closer to him. "You wanna know what I did?

"Yuffie…" He managed to say, uncomfortable with the girl - no, the young woman being so close to him. If only she knew how he felt about her… then maybe she wouldn't do this to him. Or maybe she would, you could never tell with Yuffie. She was as unpredictable as a tornado.

"Ask me what I did, Vinnie," she whispered to him, invading every sense of personal space he had. "Ask me," she repeated, excitement flowing through her voice.

"Yuffie…" He shifted in his seat uncomfortably. He could see anger now appearing in her stormy eyes, so he decided to go along with whatever she was doing… it was probably for the best. Right? "… What did you do?" He relented, watching her smile return as he asked her.

"Are you sure you wanna know?" She asked playfully, sticking her face right up in his so that their noses were nearly touching. Vincent could feel his heart beating faster and faster whenever the strange ninja moved closer and closer to him, making a knot appear in his stomach. Oh, how he hated her for doing this to him!

"… Just tell me, Yuffie."

The creepy smile returned to her pretty little face, but thankfully she moved her face back from his, causing a swell of disappointment in his chest, a feeling that made him uneasy. She put both her hands behind her back, before pulling them forward with swift speed to show him what she had.

"I made you a cupcake!" She exclaimed with glee, placing the cupcake in front of him. It appeared burnt, obviously hastily slathered in a swamp of messy white icing, but the bit he loved most about it? In the middle was a drawn picture of him as a vampire. A small smile graced his lips, causing Yuffie to jump up and down in her seat. "Do ya like it?" She asked eagerly, causing Vincent to look up at her.

" …Yes. Thank you, Yuffie," he said quietly, causing the energy ball to jump off her seat and wrap him in a giant hug. He was shocked. Did this mean she like him in that way, too? As if to answer his thoughts, she quickly placed a small kiss on his cheek. Vincent pulled back and looked at her, seeing a blush cross her face. An amused smirk formed on his face at this, prompting Yuffie to talk.

"Look, Vinnie… I wanted to say that I really li-"

"YUFFIE!" A loud, startling voice interrupted her, causing her to jump off Vincent and look around in panic. An angry Tifa emerged from her kitchen, her usual kind face looking murderous. "What in God's name did you do to my kitchen?"

Yuffie was smiling sheepishly at Tifa, trying to form a convincing lie in her head. "Well Tifa… You know, sometimes I feel the urge to cook, and the- aww, stuff it," she laughed, looking at him now. "Seeya Vinnie," she winked, before running towards the open window and diving out of it. He looked over at Tifa, who looked absolutely heartbroken.

"… That bad?" He asked in his monotone voice, his amusement not showing. Tifa could only manage a nod, before Vincent got up to survey the damage himself. Looking at the kitchen, he couldn't help a small smile forming on his face. Flour was thrown everywhere, utensils scattered all over the benches and floor, books strewn all over the place. Multiple mixes of different batter were decorating the bench, icing smeared over every inch of the walls. All in all, it looked like a bomb had hit the place.

He heard a small whimper escape from Tifa's mouth while Cloud was trying to console her. He looked at the cupcake in his hand and couldn't help but chuckle a little. You just had to love that crazy ninja.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh God, every time i start something i just cant stop... it's like some awful disease! Anyway, this was inspired by Snipergal7, who was the first to review and got that God _awful_ idea of turning this thing into a drabble collection in my head. Thank you for that idea, anyway. You've earnt a cookie for that :) Anywho, i wrote this at 1 in the morning, so please excuse the poor spelling, grammar, anything incorrect... i'll try and fix it later. Probably. Maybe. Okay, probably not. But still. Anywho; read, review, and make me smile. I need to do more of that. Thankyou, my dear fabulous chicklet's and panda's.  
Disclaimer- I own absolutely nothing... Except the laptop im writing this on. Man, i love saying disclaimers.**

It was the end of the world. Everything she knew- crashing and burning. For Yuffie Kisaragi, this was the worst scenario possible. Nothing could compare to it… ever.

"Viinnncceennnttt!" Her high pitched squeal cut through the air, causing a certain man to wince. Her voice always made him feel… irritated to say the least, but wanted. Wanted was a good feeling for Vincent.

"…Yes, Yuffie?"

"Just look, Vinnie. Just LOOK at this!" She nearly screamed, obviously in distress. Vincent Valentine slowly craned his neck forward, looking for the cause of Yuffie's unhappiness. She angrily let out a sigh, grabbing his arm roughly and pulling him over to the freezer.

"…" Maybe she was going insane. Well, more insane at least. Vincent's lips twitched awkwardly, but he stopped that smile from forming as quickly as he could. Yuffie didn't even seem to notice.

"What do you see?" She asked him, her eyes watering in an idiotic manner. He slowly shook his head, convinced that she was nutters. He saw nothing out of the ordinary, it was just a normal freezer. "No, LOOK!" She cried, shoving his head into it. The cold air greeted his face in a massive _whoosh, _but he didn't care. He simply pulled his head back out to look at a devastated Yuffie, who certainly looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"I don't see anything unordinary Yuffie," he replied in his monotone voice, stifling a sigh. Since when did this young gir- _woman_ decide that an ordinary freezer was tear worthy?

"No Vinnie, you just don't s_ee_ it, do you?" She asked, watery drips leaking from her eyes now. Vincent grew slightly nervous. _What was he supposed to do when she cried?_ He never had practice with this! Locking himself in that darn coffin for all those years c_ertainly_ never helped his social behaviours; something that this certain ninja liked pointing out nearly every time they conversed.

"… See what?" Her eyes were angry now, her features scrunched up in an unattractive fashion- but Vincent didn't care. He always thought she was beautiful. She poked her finger in his chest, and he could practically hear her angry tone before they escaped her delicate lips.

"You just don't see those kinds of things, Do ya Vampy? No, of course not!" He could tell she was about to start ranting now, her voice climbing higher and higher with each spoken word. "It's always brooding in the corner for you! Brooding, and… and swishing about in your stupid swishy cape like a swishy thing, and swooping everywhere and glaring at everyone and _alwaysthinkingthatbecauseyourVincentValentineyoucangetawaywithanythingbecauseyourastupidbroodingvampirewhodoesn'tcareaboutanythingbesideshowperfecthisstupidswishycapeislooking!" _She finally exploded, her wild hand movements coming to an abrupt stop. He simply raised an eyebrow at her, daring her to continue. She looked at him with a frown, refraining from talking for once.

"…Yuffie. What is all this about?" He saw her sheepish expression, and resisted the urge to moan in discontent. It was bound to be something absolutely ridiculous. How could it not? Everything that came out of that girl's mouth was ridiculous. That was one of the reasons he was so fond of her.

"… We have no ice cream."

He was right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, this is the last chapter ive decided. This was basically going _nowhere,_ and i have bigger and better ideas in my head for another story. Basically, i don't like how this chapter turned out, it's a rambling written by me at 4 in the morning when i was convinced there was a spider in my room so i couldn't go to sleep. Anyway, im not spell checking or grammar checking or any of that shizz for this, its basically just something to end this drabble before i ruin it even more. So yeah. Make sure you read my awesome next Yuffentine story when it heads out here ;)**

It was such a slow, _boring_ day! Even Yuffie Kisaragi's lively antics couldn't change the fact that it was possibly the most boring day in existence. She let out a loud sigh, dragging her head up from the bar's bench.

"Tifa, I'm bored!" She whined, twisting in her seat in discomfort. Yuffie frowned in concentration. She started moving around on the stool, trying to pinpoint the problem. She decided Tifa needed better barstools, these ones were lumpy and itchy and uneven and flat and hard and-

"Well, find something to do," Tifa sighed in frustration, blowing a strand of hair off her face. Yuffie was starting to get on _her_ nerves now, and the fact that Yuffie kept repeating the same words over and over and over again weren't helping anything.

"Well, give me a drink then. A highly alcoholic, sugary, tasty one… yeah, do that!" She exclaimed suddenly, jumping in her seat. Yuffie had miraculously regained her hyper energy, most likely from the thought of getting hammered. _That_ was always fun.

"Yuffie, you're under the drinking age in Edge. You're getting nothing from me," Tifa scorned the young ninja, not even looking up from the cups she was washing. Yuffie's delicate mouth formed into a pout after she sighed again, slamming her fists down on the counter in annoyance. Why wasn't she _ever_ able to get a decent drink anywhere? Couldn't the law sense how mature and responsible and reliable and trust worthy and-

"Tifa," a certain blond man walked into the bar now, back from his recent deliveries. He strode over to Tifa and gave her a small hug and a kiss. Yuffie looked at them in horror.

"Hey guys, I know you might forget sometimes but I AM here, so spikes and boobs, keep your hands to yourself while I'm about! I don't want my innocence getting tainted you know."

"Yuffie, you never had any innocence to start with," a certain voice filled the air now, and Yuffie knew all too well whose voice that was. She heard Cloud and Tifa laughing at Vincent's joke, but she didn't care. She was just glad to see him.

"Vinnie!" She screeched in happiness, jumping lightly off her chair and running over to the gunslinger, giving him a hug. He instantly stiffened, before awkwardly placing his claw hand on her shoulder.

"…Yuffie," he greeted in his monotone voice, not allowing the shock he felt to be translated into his words. He looked down at the top of the head that belonged to a certain ninja gripping him like there was no tomorrow, and had to disagree with what he said, Yuffie _did_ look kind of innocent… until she pulled her head up and he saw the massive grin on her face.

"I'm bored and no one will play with me," she whined, detaching herself from his form only to start twirling around like some sort of over-active child. "Tifa won't give me a drink and Cloud won't keep his hands off her and Denzel and Marlene are at the park and-"

"Yuffie, why don't you just go down to the park and join them?" He said it like it was the most logical thing in the world. It probably was, too bad Yuffie didn't know the meaning of logic… or cared, for that matter.

"Because it's raining," she said bluntly, pointing out the window.

"… Then why are they at the park?" Yuffie just shrugged her shoulders, spinning around in a circle again. Barret probably didn't take them there anyway. He sat down on a chair, watching the young princess twirl around before she abruptly stopped, looking over at him with accusing eyes. What had he done now?

"…Yes?"

"You... YOU are taking me to the park to get a snow cone," she started smiling like a madman, grabbing his hand in an attempt to get him up off the chair and out the door.

"It's raining," he pointed out to her wryly, watching her grow more impatient by the second.

"Since when does the rain stop me, the great, awesome, super sneaky ninja Yuffie Kisaragi from getting what she wants, huh?" She asked him loudly, causing Cloud to look up from the paperwork he was doing over in the corner so he could spend more time with Tifa. He exhaled slowly, trying to figure out what this girl was trying to do.

"Pllleeeaasseeee?" she begged now, pulling out her puppy dog eyes. She knew he could never resist those. He glanced out at the fleeting rain, then looked back at the hardly covered up ninja. He had to stop a smile from forming on his face as he looked at her 'innocent' face, and decided that she should get what she wants. He merely nodded at her, causing a squeal of excitement to escape from her as she started jumping around. She quickly jumped at him and gave him a peck on the lips before pulling back with embarrassment. He could feel the small blush forming on his own face, but he paid it no heed. If this was what he was going to get every time she wanted something and he obliged… maybe he should do it more often.

After all, she was his princess.


End file.
